Confusiones Del Destino
by TeffyTwiliDirection
Summary: Bella Swan es una chica egocéntrica con buenos sentimientos inocente Mientras que Edward Cullen es un fribolo de lo peor un engreido que cree que el mundo esta a sus pies. Sus padres los hacen casarse (Comprometerse) pero como Edward esta enamorado de otr
1. Chapter 1

ConFusiones Del Destino # (Niña Fic)

Capitulo 1-Bella pov.

La música resonó en mis oídos era la mas fina melodía mayor que cualquier otra, yo Isabella Marie Swan comprometida con nada mas que con el hijo de Papi Edward Cullen los mayores empresarios del país y se preguntaran como su sucedió mi trágica historia pues comenzó como el mas horrendo día de la historia.

Toda mi es perfecta eran mis antiguos pensamientos o si como dije antiguos por que ahora son los peores, yo siendo una Swan termino así, por que no mi hermana Elizabeth ella siendo don perfección con su cabello dorado, su sonrisa encantadora y yo siendo el mismísimo desastre termino asi, bueno comencemos presentando a mi hermanita de 15 años Elizabeth Marie Swan cuando tenia 3 años ella lego a nuestras vidas causando a Nathaniel y ami

Un dolor de cabeza, como yo llamo ala enana, ella es doña perfección, mientras que Nathaniel y yo, somos lo peor, según a ojos de mi madre Renne, ella y yo somos como el agua y el aceite, siempre peleando siempre por la misma estupores 'Moda' ese es el mismo pleito de siempre y siempre las mismas palabras "Bella, por que no te arreglas" "Bella pareces un hombre" bla, bla, bla y mas bla.

Que mas quería decir... así también esta mi hermano Nathaniel Daniel Swan, mi hermano gemelo, lo se escalofriante pero necesario, el es casi como solo hay una diferencia el nació con los ojos verdes mientras que yo chocolates, es muy alto casi como yo, tal vez solo si el se agachara 5 cm mas podríamos ser hermanas y le colocáramos peluca tal vez, hay muchas diferencias entre ellas su 'actitud' es tan diferente a mi, rebelde su actitud de idiota y de machista y su siempre 'idiotez' lo hacen perfecto para ser novio de esa idiota 'Irina'.

Pff cambiando de tema, que es lo que mas deseo, esto casi lista para irme a París, lo se es mi mas grande sueño 'París' la ciudad del amor, pero eso a quien le importa ¡a mi No! Como dije soy muy diferente me encanta vestir diferente ala desmoda por así decirlo, desde chiquita me eh acostumbrado a vestir la ropa de mi hermano, por comodidad.

-Señorita, la busca su madre- me mire por ultima vez y observe mi pequeña sonrisa- dile que ya bajo- tome mi inseparable bolso militar junto con las cosas de 'chica' eso diría mi hermanita aun teniendo 15 años y odiándola a veces la amo.

¿Que mas quieren que cuente? ¡Ah! Si se me olvidaba me dirijo a mi "Presentación" con mi futuro 'Esposo' como diría mi madre, en verdad aun no entiendo la importancia del dinero para mi familia mi padre Charlie, nunca ha batallado es mas  
No entiendo ni de que se queja pero que mas puedo hacer, si son los deseos de mi difunto abuelo Anthony, nunca entenderé las palabras que dijo, y ni por que las dijo ni mucho menos por que mi padre desacata las ordenes de mi abuelo.

"Nieta mía, estos que son mis últimos minutos de vida deseo, poder darte un consejo y un deseo que espero que no ignores, cuando conocí a tu abuela Marie, era un pobre diablo, y ella siendo un belleza de buena clase se fijo en mi, el día que la conocí me sentí el mas dichoso y mas cuando supe que su amor era correspondido, su familia no lo vio bien visto, pero sin embargo trabaje arduamente hasta que lo conseguí su familia me acepto y fue cuando comenzó la compañía Swan ese es mi gran orgullo, sin embargo descuide mi objetivo el amor de tu abuela, ese amor que jamás quiero olvidar, por lo tanto quiero, que seas feliz con o sin dinero, quisiera que la empresa se expandiera pero no quiero que tu o tus hermanos pierdan lo mas importante 'El amor' así que hija mía te pido y deseo que si encuentras a ese amor nunca lo abandones por mas absurdo que sea. Bell's te amo'

Esas fueron las palabras de mi abuelo, aun no entiendo mucho pero que más da.

Subí al auto de Jaime, mi mejor amigo de toda la vida si es un viejito de 60 años y que el sabe lo que necesito y no hablando de eso, me da cariño de un padre y un amigo.

-Lista señorita- tome mis audífonos y empecé a escuchar mi música, la verdad no se para que tanto show solo conoceré a mi futuro esposito.

Edward pov.

¡Rayos! Ya voy atrasado de seguro mi mamá y papá me mataran, aun que no se par que tanto embrollo solo conoceré ala hija de los Swan, que regresa de Inglaterra y a su hermanito, pff que día primero la de Ingles me pone un ¡6! Y para colmo me la tuve que tirar.

-¿Alo?

-EDWARD CULLEN ¿DONDE RAYOS ESTAS?- mi mamá se puso como esterica, pero que mas da solo los conoceré ni que ¿Qué?- ya voy mamá.

Suspire, llegue al restaurante Charlott y entre alo lejos vi a mi madre y padre sentados con los Swan, suspire y me dirigí al baño de mujeres revise mi celular y tenia un mensaje de Tanya mi amor.

Revise el celular al mismo tiempo que abría la puerta, vaya fue mi sorpresa frente ami se encontraba un ¡Hombre! En el baño de mujeres, revise y si era correcto entre por error al baño equivocado, observe al hombre que ni se inmuto, mire como una señora gorda y pompada veía asía acá pensé detenidamente, si lo veía probablemente le daría un ataque colapsito, entre mas al baño y lo tome del brazo agarro su mochila y salimos.

-Pervertido…-dije al mismo tiempo que marcaba el celular de Tanya-Ash… eres tu el pervertido-lo mire como se dirigía de nuevo al baño de mujeres, lo tome del brazo y lo dirigí al correcto-¡¿Qué te pasa?!-grito alzando los brazos al aire, lo metí en un cubículo y me dirigí hacer mis necesidades.

Salí del baño y tome asiento junto a mis padres, tome un vaso de agua, los Swan me sonrieron, no paso ni 5 min cuando vi aquella chica.

Bella pov.

Pero que le pasa a este degenerado, mira que sacarme del baño de mujeres tomarme del brazo y meterme al baño de hombres, baña que si esta cucu.

Tome la sombra de ojos y la esparcí por mis papados, termine mi trabajo tome una foto de recuerdo y se la mande a Eli.

Espere su respuesta y me respondió con 'Okei, ahora si eres digna de ser mi hermana jajja'

Salí del baño y me dirigí rumbo ala mesa de mis padres, camine despacio por los tacones, fue un milagro no caer en el intento, camine un poco mas y vi al degenerado pervertido.

Tome la silla entre mis manos y la saque deje mi cartera y me senté cruce la pierna y espere un 'lo siento'.

-Bueno, veo que todos estamos aquí… así que es hora-hablo Esme Cullen.

-Eso creo… primero que nada, espero que esto salga de lo mejor-dijo mamá con su tono feliz.

-Bueno Charlie, Renne, espero que todos estemos de acuerdo, por lo que veo tu hija es muy hermosa, no entiendo como es que regreso tan pronto de Inglaterra.

Ni yo dije par mi misma, mamá y papá se pararon y hablaron.

-Eso esperamos, bueno Familia Cullen, les presento a mi hija Isabella Marie Swan muy pronto de Cullen-mi cara era un poema uno muy raro, tome aire y espere, el chico de ojos verdes me miro incredulo y hablo.

-¿Y Emmeet? El se caso no es ¿Asi?- el chico miro a sus padres, con cara de WTF me dio ganas de reír pero me conteni.

-Edward te presento a tu prometida Isabella Swan.

Edward pov.

Mi cara se desfiguro, como que mi 'prometida' ¡cuando la conocí, cuado Salí con ella, cuando la bese!

-Que… que… estas de ¿Broma?- mire a mis padres, ellos sonrieron y hablaron, Mamá me miro selluda y hablo-¡No! No es broma, Edward, Bella será tu prometida quieras o no.

Me pare de golpe y hable.

-¡No es justo! ¡Es mi vida, nunca pedí casarme con ella, es mas no se ni quien jodidos es!

Mi madre me miro mal, y refunfuño.  
-Al menos ella no es Tanya, la chica con la que te colaste ala piscina de la escuela.

La mire ultrajado, por que tenía que recordar mi pequeño desliz con mi novia.

-Como sea, por que no Emmett el es el mayor.-refute, la vena de mi padre se exalto, me miro ceñuda, apretó los puños y volvió hablar.

-Edward, el no es quien choco el auto, el no se escapo a Londres por ver una banda y el no tuvo su pequeño 'desliz' con Tanya, a y por si fuera poco mantuvo relaciones con su prima lejana Jessica.

Suspire pesadamente y me hundí mas en mi asiento la chica la mire como se divertía y mascaba un chicle.

-¡Vaya, Mamá- Papá no sabia que querían que me casara con el mismísimo diablo!-dijo la chica, sus padres miraron a los míos, se mandaron miradas de disculpe, su madre la miro y hablo.

-No cantes victoria Bella, por que tu no te quedas atrás, eh o me negaras que tu escapaste del internado de Inglaterra por ver una banda, junto con tu hermano ah y aparte llenaron la piscina de la rectora con burbujas y aromaron una fiesta me lo negaras.-la chica se paro de su asiento, pude ver su vestido corto y ceñudo, me mando una mirada envenenada y volvio hablar.

-No, no lo niego, solo digo que el tampoco es un santo no yo, aun no entiendo esa manía de unir las compañías Swan & Cullen, como sea, a mi abuelo no le gustaría verme así pero que mas da, me voy.

Dicho esto, tomo su cartera y camino, a mitad de camino giro su cabeza y mando una mirada matadora.

-Si me voy a casar, yo no me encargare de eso, yo me opongo pero como ustedes mandan aceptare, solo pido algo de nos un mes… un mes para conocernos… adiós esposito.

Bella pov.

Aun no entendía mucho, pero no di importancia, tome mi celular y marque al numero de mi hermano Nathaniel.

-¿Alo?.-hablo por el teléfono

-¿Dónde estas, mamá y papá me quieren casar con un hijo de papi?.

-Jajaja, estoy en Londres, sabes que mi banda tocara, ah por cierto te quiero pedir un favor… cúbreme.

-Que…

-Cúbreme con mamá y papá hasta un mes, por favor…

-Eh… como tu…  
-Adiós enana.

¡WTF! Mi hermano que me pide, maldito bastardo pervertido, subí al coche y le dije a Jaime que fuera al nuevo instituto de mi hermano, necesitaba ver a un muy buen amigo Jacob Black.

Cuando llegamos, baje como si nada pero al instante varios pervertido empezaron a chiflar, tome mi cartera y menie las caderas, todos me chiflaban y eso me daba gracia, camina hasta el dormitorio de Jacob, tome el pomo de la puerta y nada, eso si que era raro, pase al balcón y me tumbe en la andadera, espero por unos 30min y nada.

-Jajaja, hasta luego, nos vemos el lunes en la práctica.-escuche detrás de la puerta, escuche un ruido, y de repente frente a mi estaba el, mi mejor amigo Jacob, su cabello recortado, su sonrisa ingenua, sus ojos color oscuro azabache como su cabello, su porte masculino y sudado lo hacían ver sexy…

-Hola… Jacob.-dije con una sonrisa.

-Hola ¿Bella?...

Primer Capitulo! Que les pareció les Gusto? Le Falta algo le cambio le quito digan jajajajaj :D

Gracias! Todas e igualmente como Dije

Las Amo-Doro

Atte: Tefy (Niña Fic)

Gracias...


	2. Chapter 2

ConFusiones Del Destino # (Niña Fic)

Capitulo 2- Jacob Pov.

Suspire frustrado, hoy precisamente regresaba mi mejor amiga Bella junto con mi mejor amigo Nathaniel.

-Hola Jake, nos vemos en la practica.-dijo uno de mis compañeros de Futbol americano.

-Jajaja, hasta luego, nos vemos el lunes en la práctica.

Me despedí de mi amigo y tome el pomo de la puerta, abrí con cuidado tratando de no tirar mis valijas.

-Hola…Jacob.-dijo aquella joven de ojos café chocolate, su sonrisa se echan so al verme, sus cabello aremolo por el viento y su piel contrastaba con el atardecer.

-Hola…¿Bella?.-pregunte para asegurarme si era ella.

-¡Jake!.-chillo y se tiro a mis brazos, la tome y le di varias vueltas.

-Bella… ¿Cuándo regresaste?

-Jake; Regrese hace como una semana, perdón por no avisar.

-Descuida vamos, por un café.

Tome su suave mano y la jale, fue tan raro siempre la eh visto como una hermanita pero después de un año creo que eso no es posible.

-son $16.50… Gracias por su compra.-la amable muchacha me sonrío y entrego el cambio, tome el descafeinado para mí y le di su moca chocolate a Bella.

-Y dime como te trata la vida.-pregunto dando un sorbo a su café y encogiéndose de piernas.

-Mhm… nada mal me podría ir mejor, pero bien.-dije viendo como sonreía tontamente y reía.

-Mhm… me alegro sabes… me alegro volver, la verdad Inglaterra se me hace aburrido, aya es: Estudio, Dormir, Comer, Estudio, Dormir, Comer… la verdad es que me alegro.

-Bella yo también y ¿tu hermano?

-Pff… por hay, cogiéndose a la escupida de Irina.

-¿Quién es Irina?.-pregunte, ella apretó el café y hablo.

-Una estupida que fue mi amiga, solo se hizo mi amiga para estar con Nath… olvidémonos.

-Ok.-le di un beso en su cabeza y ella se apoyo, en verdad era raro verla así, la bracee un poco mas y ella no le importo la mire, y mi estomago se alegro, me acerque mas y le bese la coronilla, mi corazón se acelero y hable.

-Bella… no te vallas.-dije ella me miro y sonrío…- claro que si, jamás me iré mejor amigo.-esas palabras dolieron pero al menos no se iría.

Bella pov.

¿Qué es lo mejor de la vida? Yo lo se un café con tu mejor amigo.

Tome el bus rumbo a casa después de pasar con Jake la tarde, pare el bus y tome asiento, casi todo estaba vacío pero no importo, me recosté sobre el vidrio y mi teléfono sonó.

Lo busque entre la bolsa, pero para mi buena suerte se callo esparciendo mis cosas por el piso, me agache a recoger pero antes de eso un chico me las entrego lo mire fijamente y tendría mi edad, su sonrisa sincera, su cabello despeinado y sus ojos azules.

-Gracias…-dije tomando mis cosas y volteando a ver mi celular era un mensaje de Nathaniel.

Para: Bella  
De: Gemelo pervertido.

"Bellita, hermanita… Se que me mataras, pero en verdad lo siento jejejej se que esto te sonara raro pero en verdad lo necesito, hay una razón muy poderosa por la cual no puedo regresar y es que estoy en Londres, persiguiendo a mi banda favorita y si no es mucho pedir me gustaría que me cubrieras con mama y papa te prometo volver dentro de un mes Grax… a cambio detendré tu casamiento"

-¡Maldición!-masuñe para mi misma.-Disculpa… pero te ocurre algo.-dijo el chico de atrás lo mire y dije.

-No descuida…

Tome mi bolso y baje, camine unas cuantas cuadras mas y llegue ala mansión Swan.

-Hola…-dije al ver a mis papas tomando sus cosas, mamá portaba un bolso de viaje y su gabardina beige, y papá con su usual gabardina negra.-Hola cariño… tenemos que irnos por un mes, pero descuida, la madre de Esme se encargara de la boda; Así que despreocúpate.- mamá se coloco el bolso en su hombro y tomo la mano de papá.-Adiós querida… la nana se queda con ustedes… ahh dile a Nathaniel que me mande un mensaje cuando ya halla llegado al país.

Mamá y papá desaparecieron por la puerta principal junto con sus maletas Jaime los llevo en el auto y desaparecieron, mire a mi nana y le di un beso en la mejilla y hablo.

-Mi niña… descuide ya sabe que para todo estoy yo.-dicho esto subí las escaleras a mi habitación, me tumbe en la mullida cama y entro Elizabeth.-Mamá y papá… ¿Ya se fueron?.-dijo con tristeza en su voz, todos los años era lo mismo siempre con ellos solo era de verlos en graduaciones, navidad, año nuevo y cumpleaños.

-Si…ven.-palme mi cama y ella se tumbo a mi lado, la abrace como de pequeña y la mesi le hice cosquillas y río.

-Y ¿Cómo te fue con tu prometido?.-pregunto tomando una almohada.-Bien… supongo.-dije sin ánimos ella bufo y hablo.-¿Cómo es?.-pregunto interesada.- te lo describiré en una sola palabra: Idiota.-dije me senté al borde de mi cama.-Pff, buenas referencias por cierto, hoy conocí a un chico de ensueños…es hermoso tiene los ojos azueles y una sonrisa que te derrite, lo conocí por accidente en el parque el me tumbo mientras patinaba.-sonreí y hable.-¿Cómo se llama?.-pregunte chocando miradas.-Alec… Alec Brigth.-Suspire y me tumbe en la cama.

-Bueno enana… mañana es un día largo…por cierto sabes que tu hermano tiene la loca idea de que yo lo solape en su internado… como sea.-fue lo ultimo que dije antes de caer en la inconciencia.

Edward pov.

-Vamos Eddy amor.-dijo Tanya el amor de mi vida jodiendo.-Que no Tanya.-dije pesadamente.-¿Por qué no? ¿Qué acaso tu preciado volvo es mejor que yo?.-que fastidio, por que no entiendo que no es no, nadie toca a mi 'bebe'.-Tanya no es eso… solo que no me gusta que alguien mas conduzca a mi volvo.-Ella se sentó en el asiento de copiloto refunfuño y hablo.-Llévame al internado.-refunfuño, rodee los ojos y la lleve al internado Higs Shcool Girl's alado de mi internado Higs Shcool Boy's, ella abrió la puerta y la azoto.

-¡Idiota!.-dijo para irse enojada, Salí del auto y la pare en seco, tome su cara y la bese.-No te enojes bebe… sabes que te amo… pero me da miedo que te lastimes.-dije tratando de convencerla, la volví a besar y ella asintió.-Okey baby… te amo… nos vemos.-dicho eso se alejo y entro al internado suspire y emprendí marcha, me tomo 10 min en llegar a mi dormitorio, cuando llegue observe a mis inseparables amigos.

-¡Jake-Alec!.-dije abrazándolos, ellos me correspondieron y chocamos las manos.-¡Hey hermano!.-dijo Jacob, sonreí y mire Alec que estaba un poquitín serio.-¿Y tu? ¡Que ya no saludas?.-dije en forma de broma el me saludo y me aliste en la ducha me puse mi usual pijama un pans de pijama y listo, Jacob uso sus bermudas y Alec su pijama completa.

Me tumbe en la cama con mis audífonos.

-Eh… Chicos.-ese era Alec, deje de escuchar mi música y lo observe como hablaba con los ojos cerrados, Jacob dejo de lado su libro y miramos los 2 al mismo tiempo.

-Hoy conocí a una chica… es muy mona, tiene unos ojos chocolate de ensueño, su boca y su cabello chocolate, es una lindura.-dijo suspirando lo miramos y hablamos.

-Woo, creo que te fue bien y ¿Cómo se llama?.-dijo Jacob, miramos Alec y hablo.-No lo se… la conocí en el bus, se me hacia tarde y lo tome, mi hermana Alice se llevo al chofer y mi moto, la choque por enésima vez, pero ese no es el punto, cuando me subí, ella subió inmediatamente, se sentó frente a mi y su cabello con olor a Fresas me inundo, se le callo su bolso y la ayude, pero esas pocas palabras que cruce con ella… me enamoraron.-Alec suspiro y se empezó a dormir, me acosté.

-Yo…-ahora era Jacob.-Hoy regreso mi mejor amiga… ella es una monada, hace un año no la veía pero en ese año… woo cambio, es tan linda siempre la trate de una hermanita, pero ahora que la veo… pienso diferente no lo se estoy loco… su hermano es el que va a venir a vivir con nosotros.-termino Jacob, tome aire y me arme de valor para contar de mi 'prometida'.

-Veo que les pego duro el amor… pero yo solo se que me quiero casar con Tanya, lastima que mamá no la ve bien… ash, hoy conocí a mi prometida, es una fastidio, se vera linda y dulce por fuera pero por dentro se pudre de maldad… es tan… tan… tan… hay no hay una palabra para describirla.

-¿Linda?  
-¿Hermosa?

-Fastidiosa, Idiota, estúpida, Pervertida, Bastarda hay tantos objetivos que le quedarían…

-Jajaja, por lo que veo ha de ser muy linda, para que te moleste, creo que nos llevaremos bien.-dijo Jacob.

-Jaja, si como no pero como sea… ya es tarde hablamos mañana.

Bella pov.

Me desperté mas temprano de lo común, mire mi reloj y eran las 8:30am, me pare perezosamente y baje las escaleras, mi nana estaba haciendo el desayuno la ayude y todo, tome unos huevos y un jugo de naranja junto con unas tostadas y Salí.

Tome el bus directo al internado de Jacob, necesitaba su consejo de cómo podría encubrir a mi hermano.

-¿Bella?.-pregunto extrañado Jacob ala verme, le sonreí y hable.-¿Qué? ¿Me veo tan mal?.-pregunte el me miro y hablo.- no es eso… solo que diferente creí que ya habías cambiado pero veo que no… jaja sigues vistiendo lo mismo que tu hermano, viéndolo bien eres Nathaniel.-dijo se tumbo en su cama y hable.

-No es eso… bueno ya que tomas el tema del pervertido bastardo de mi hermano, necesito un consejo, tu querido mejor amigo me salio con que necesita que lo encubra y la verdad no se ni como.-dije dando un sorbo a mi café.-Mhm… la verdad no lo se.-dijo tomando su camiseta y colocándose la.-Mhm… pues por eso vine, pero como sea… y dime quienes van hacer los compañeros de mi hermanito.-dije curiosa, Jacob me miro y tomo mi mano me llevo afueras con el al balcón.-pues la verdad serré yo, Alec y Edward.-dijo sin importancia, valla que se hace costumbre llamarlos con el odioso nombre Edward.

-Ok, Ok.-dije camine de nuevo a su cuarto y me admire en el espejo, hoy traía unos jeans sueltos y una sudadera holgada y mi camiseta favorita de los 'Beatles' y una cachucha, con el cabello amarado y metido en ella.

-Valla tienes razón parezco a mi hermano.-dije en un bufido me gire verlo, pero en eso se escucho un portazo, me gire haber quien era y no podía tener mas mala suerte.

-¡TU!

-¡TU!

Exclamamos al mismo tiempo, lo mire con los ojos grandes, traía una camiseta y unos shorts, y sus tenis de correr, y sudado se veía jodidamente lindo y sexy sudado.

-¿Qué haces aquí?.-pregunte señalándolo, Jacob regreso a mi lado y hablo.

-¿Qué se conocían?.-lo mire confusa y hablo.

-¿Conoces a este pervertido?.-dijo el idiota, lo mire… esperen ¿no sabe quien soy?

-Si… el es.-el idiota no dejo terminar a Jake.

-¡Ahora explica! Por que estabas en el baño de damas eh.

-¿Qué te ocurre? No ves que soy…

-No ves que el es nuestro nuevo compañero de cuarto Nathaniel.

-¡¿Eh?!

-¡¿Eh?!

Preguntamos los 2 al mismo tiempo mire incrédula a Jake, el me mando miradas, acusadoras, lo mire y de repente como un rayo se ve vino a mi la idea de Jacob.

-Eh… si.. eh soy yo; Su nuevo compañero de cuarto Nathaniel Daniel Swan.

Le extendí la mano y el me la dio.

-Bienvenido Pervertido.

Joder Bella en que te metiste Le di una sonrisa. Que empiece el juego

¡Chicas! Nuevo Capitulo! Sacadito del horno jejejej :D Que les Parece El Fic? Les Gusta les Agrada? Le Falta algo? Digan! me aria muy feliz si piensan que le falta algo jejejej :D Bueno Como sea! Eh visto qe tiene popularidad jejejje Muchas ya me conocen y todo jejeje pero bueno si esto va viento en popa y vamos bien probable y suba otro fic ejejejej :D Les Gustaría?

Bueno les dejo! Me regalan un LIKE y un Comentario eso me ayudaría mucho jejejje

Gracias! Chicas Las AMO-DORO

Atte: Tefy (Niña Fic)


	3. Chapter 3

ConFusiones Del Destino # (Niña Fic)

Capitulo 3- Edward Pov.

Mire como el pervertido le sonreía a Jacob.

-Como sea… solo te advierto que aquí no puedes andar entrando al baño de damas por si no lo sabes.-le peque con el brazo y entre a mi ducha, valla que si la necesitaba deje que el agua caliente me relajara, valla después de todo esta tarde seria la tortura de la ceremonia de inauguración.

Salí del baño, y ya no vi al pervertido valla, que si, me termine de colocar los boxers cuando escuche una voz chillarte me gire y vi al pervertido.

-¡¿Qué no te puedes tapar?!.-Chillo… ¿Chillo?.-Eh… ¿Pero que te ocurre ni que que?.

Bella pov.

Después de mi pequeña charla con Jacob llegamos ala conclusión de que era la mejor idea solapar a mi hermanito, todo sea por cancelar mi boda.

Entre al cuarto con mis 'valijas' si así se pueden llamar, respire profundo en verdad ahora seria mi vida, una vida como mi hermano Nathaniel.

-¡¿Qué no te puedes tapar?!.-Chille al ver al pervertido solo con una toalla.

-Eh… ¿Pero que te ocurre ni que que?.-dijo el idiota me voltee y camine mas adentro pude admirar mi nueva cuarto 'compartido'

Todo era de un color crema, combinado con otros, las 4 primeras camas, eran de diferentes colores la primera era de Jake ya que tenia un color verde con amarillo, los colores favoritos de Jake frente a su cama estaba un espacio rojo con gris, luego alado de la cama de Jake estaba un azul con dorado y frente a ella esta una cama sola, supuse que seria mi cama.

-¡Nath!.-era la voz de Jake me gire a verlo y me miro, con el traía un balón de futbol americano.-Hola… ¿Este es mi espacio?.-pregunte mirando la cama, el sonrío y hablo.-Claro, mira esta será tu cama, por lo tanto compartiremos habitaciones con otros 2 pero ellos dormirán en la 2 repisa, que es arriba donde se encuentra el baño y los lokers o armarios como prefieras llamarlos.-dijo apuntando cada lado, suspire frustrada y tome mis cosas camine por las escaleras con dificultad, Jacob tomo mi mano y me llevo a donde era, me paro frente a unos armarios cada uno decía el nombre de cada loker, busque el de Nath y hay estaba alado del armario de Edward.

-¿Estas de broma verdad?.-pregunte viendo que ese era mi loker.-Nop… ahora cámbiate que en 1h será la ceremonia de apertura.-dijo Jake pegando en mi hombro yo solo asentí y tome mi uniforme.

Mire que no estuviera nadie y puse el vestillo ala puerta del baño y me desvestí, tome una larga ducha dejando que el agua caliente actuara.

-¡Apúrate! ¡Swan!.-era la voz del idiota de Cullen, tome aire y deje que mi ultima enjuagada actuara '¡MIERDA!' que nunca me saldría algo bien, justo ahora me llega mi periodo.

Y ¿Ahora que are? ¡Jake! Tome una toalla y me envolví en ella, tome mi celular y marque su numero, me agarre el cabello, por si me veían.

-¿Bella?.-era la voz de Jake.

-Eh..eh… Jake… es muy vergonzoso pero necesito… unos…

-¿Unos tenis?.-dijo inocente, pero que oso are.

-No… unos… tampones.-pff ya lo dije y no morí.

-Okei… y dime tu tienes o ¿Qué?

-Si… están en mi maleta, esta en el loker sácalos con cuidado.

-Ok.

Espere a que mi vergüenza se parara y si, como Jake lo prometió, ya los tenia en mi mano, creo que ahora si moriré de vergüenza.

Pff, ya terminada de vestir llego lo mas importante el 'pecho' tome unas vendas y las coloque alrededor, mire que no se miraran mis curvas y si fue posible, me coloque todo y listo, tome la secadora y me la pase por el cabello, y coloque la cachucha.

Me admire en el espejo y listo.

-¡Woo!.-dijo Jake al verme, cuando Salí frente a mi estaban Cullen y Jake portando el mismo uniforme color azul.

-Vamos.-ordeno Cullen, Jacob me abrazo por los hombros y me encamino a las afueras, y frente a mi estaba un enorme jardín, rosales, flores silvestres, piscinas, canchas de básquet, futbol, futbol americano, voleit etc…

-¡Wo!.-dije en un suspiro, había varias sillas mesas, entre otras cosas, la mayoría éramos hombres todos con uniformes, pude admirar varias chicas, con uniforme azul, todas diferentes, varias saludaban, otras platicaban, en si era una gran fiesta entre chicas y chicos.

-Nathaniel, te presento la vida de High School Boy's.-dijo Jacob extendiendo la mano a todo el lugar, en verdad era hermoso todo el lugar.

-¡Alec!.-dijo mi buen amigo Jacob, observe a un chico de estatura mediana, mas alto que yo, su porte era varonil.-Jake.-cuando se giro creí desmayarme era el…

-¡Maldición!-masuñe para mi misma.-Disculpa… pero te ocurre algo.-dijo el chico de atrás lo mire y dije.

-No descuida…

¡Joder! Mas maldita suerte no tengo, el me miro.-Alec, te presento el es Nathaniel nuestro nuevo compañero de cuarto.-dijo Jacob sonriéndole, le estreche la mano y el me correspondio se acerco a mi y quedo a 5 cm de mi, di un paso a tras para no caer, le me miro y se alejo.-¿Te conozco?.-pregunto divertido, me puse colorada, ahora no habia vuelta atrás sabia quien soy.

-Eh..eh… yo..

-¡NATHANIEL!

Otro problema, la voz chillante de Elizabeth resonó por mis tímpanos, me gire con miedo, ella se detubo en su correr y me examino, me miro por unos segundos y se tapo la boca en signo de sorpresa.

-Nat… Nath..a..-le tape la boca y ella me miro le di una mirada y ella entendió, me observo fijamente hasta que escuche otra voz.- Valla… conoces a esta chica.-dijo Alec detrás mío me gire frente a el y me miro, señalo a Eli y yo solo asentí Eli me dio un apretón de manos y hablo.-Claro que si, es mi hermano Nathaniel.-dijo ella sin chistar yo la observe y ella me mando una mirada de hablamos luego.

-Claro… mi enana.-me apoye sobre ella y sonrío.

-¡¿Nath?!

¡Joder! Que todos conocen a mi hermano, tome una bocanada de aire, y me voltee, frente a mi estaba una hermosa chica, de cabellos marrones y unos ojos verdes, su sonrisa retorcida y su uniforme impecable, yo solo la admire mas y….¡Demonios! es Alice la ex – de Nath.

-Eh…eh… Alice…-y si apenas pude, ella me descubriría, respire profundo rezando por que no dijera nada ni me reconociera.

-Alice… amor.-detrás de ella estaba un chico rubio, más alto que ella o yo, su sonrisa y sus ojos azules, su porte de caballero y su cabello alborotado.-Amor…-chillo Alice, ella se tiro a los brazos del rubio y hablo.-Jazz el es Nathaniel Swan, del que te platique.-dijo sonriendo la chica, yo solo asentí, me dio una mirada matona, yo agache la cabeza, busque con la mirada a Jake y estaba con una chica.

-Hola… Soy Jasper Hale, el novio de Alice.-dijo tendiéndome la mano, se la di en signo de respeto el la apretó de mas.-Hola… soy Nathaniel Swan, amigo de Alice.-dije sin mucha convicción.-Claro…

-¡Jazz!.-era la voz de Jake, se puso a mi lado, me tomo de los hombros y hablo.-Jasper, te presento a Nathaniel nuestro nuevo compañero de cuarto.-me presento de nuevo, yo solo asentí y Jake me di un empujo, yo retrocedí y creí chocar con una piedra.

-¡Emmi! ¡Osito!.-era una voz de una mujer me gire sobre mis talones y creí morirme, frente a mi estaba el mismísimo pie grande. ..- el chico sonrió, le dedique una mirada d miedo.-Jake, Jazz.-dijo el hombre di un paso para atrás y lo admire, sus músculos, su cabello color chocolate, su tez blanca como la cal y sus ojos verdes como los de el…

-Hola Emmett. Te presento a nuestro compañero de cuarto Nathaniel Swan.-dijo Jake por enésima vez, sonreí y hablo.-Un gusto enano… espera ¿Swan? ¿Eres el hermano de Isabella Swan?.-pregunto con humor asentí y me di un palmada en la espalda.-Valla… con que eres el cuñado de Eddy… pff espero que tu lo controles… ah y lastima lo de tu hermana en lo que se mete.-dijo riendo.

Valla. Con cualquiera que topo me advierten de Cullen, que tan malo, es bueno eso lo averiguare.

-Emmett. Por aca.-señalo una rubia despampanante, la admire por unos segundos hasta que hablo.-No, nos presentan.-dijo la rubia con ojos azules.-Claro bebe… el es Nathaniel Swan, el hermano de Isabella Swan.-dijo el chico regalándole un beso a la rubia en la mejilla.-Mucho gusto Nath… soy Rosalie Hale… por hay se sabe que tu y tu hermana Isabella son gemelos, y que en un mes tu hermana entra a Higs School Girl's, me alegro no ser los únicos gemelos con Jazz.-yo solo asentí parecía que me hubieran comido la lengua.

-Si… pero a mi hermana no le gusta que le llamen 'Isabella' prefiere Bella.-dije tratando de sacar tema.-Claro… bueno Nath, llámame Rose.-dijo la rubia desapareciendo con Emmett, suspire y tome el brazo de Jake.

-Oh… disculpa no fue mi intención.-maldita torpeza, tropecé con una linda rubia, su sonrisa blanca y sus ojos azules.-Oh… des.-no termino la frase ya que levanto la cabeza me admiro y luego sonrío.-Descuida… soy muy torpe…hola me llamo Jane.-dijo tendiéndome la mano, la ayide a levantar y hablo.-hola soy Nathaniel… y disculpa.-dije tomando asiento junto a los chicos.-Valla… veo que la torpeza es genética ¿No es asi?.-dice el idiota de Cullen, solo refunfuño y espero que comience la ceremonia.

-"Queridos estudiantes, como saben empezamos un nuevo años…"-bla, bla, bla… en verdad que es aburrido esto, bostezo y siento la vibracion de mi celular, lo cojo y miro el numero un numero desconocido.

De:04444523698  
Para: Bella.

"Hola… Nath… O deveria decir Isabela"

Se tu secreto, pequeña enana… si quieres saber como te descubri, ve a tu hbitacion en 5min… si es que quieres.

Anónimo.

¡Joder! Ahora me descubrirán, observe toda el área y todos estaban atentos escuchando, mi cabeza empieza a dar vueltas, miro a mi hermanita que esta embobada con Alec, sin embargo Alec esta pensativo… tal vez el me descubrió… tal vez fue Emmett.

¡Hay mi Cabeza! Ahora si ¡Estoy Jodida!

_  
Cha! Cha! Chan! Pff! Lamento la tardanza en verdad pero hasta ahora puedo escribir jjeje es que me puse a leer 50 sombras de Grey! esta super recomendable jejjejee  
Bueno dejando eso! que les parecio¿ Les gusto? Le falto? Le sobro? OknO.-. Bueno! digan que les pareció?

Jjejejej Gracias a todas por esperar en verdad! :D

GRACIAS las AMO-DORO

Atte: Tefy (Niña Fic)


	4. Chapter 4

ConFusiones Del Destino # (Niña Fic)

Capitulo 4- Bella-Nath pov.

Suspire confundida y di una bocanada de aire, esto no me podía estar pasando, busque con la mirada a Jake, el cual estaba atento escuchando, mire a todos y están atentos, me pare de mi asiento y me escabullí, me arrodille y camine entre las filas, hasta que sentí un golpe en mi estomago, mire a quien me había pateado y no era nada mas ni nada menos que Cullen, tenia ganas de romperle toda su mandarina en gajos pero me arrepentí tenia mas problemas.

Como hacer que el que me descubrió se callara.

Tome mi celular, y mande un mensaje de remitente.

De: Nathaniel  
Para: 04444523698

"Hola… eh acepto verte en 5 min en mi habitación, no te muevas"

Tome aire, y camine rumbo a mi habitación, sin que nadie se diera cuenta, camine por el jardín principal y el siguiente, hasta llegar ala habitación crema, me tumbe en mi cama y espere a que tocara o llamara.

No paso mucho hasta que escuche unos toquidos afuera de la puerta, respire profundo y pensé en como hacerlo callar o callarla.

-Hola…Bell's.-¡Joder!

-Eh…eh… no soy Nath.-dije sin mucha convicción.

-No te hagas que te conozco o no me mentiras Isabella Swan.-dijo ella.

-No… no te mentiré pregunta.-dije tratando de sonar convincente.

-Pfff… quieres continuar con la farsa, Okey has de tener tus razones.-dijo ella pasando a mi habitación.

-Dime la fecha cuando nos hicimos novios.-dijo ella sentándose en uno de los sillones de la estancia, esa es fácil.-el 15 de julio.-dije feliz por mi respuesta.

-¡AJA! Eres Bella, por que mi querido Nathaniel no sabe la fecha siempre se la tenia que recordar, Ahora dime Bella tus razones para mentir.-dijo la enana de Alice, suspire pesadamente y sude frío ya no había vuelta atrás.

-Eh…eh… Alice, prométeme que no dirás nada, ni mucho menos a mis padres veras…. Nathaniel esta en Londres persiguiendo a su banda favorita prometió que dentro d un mes regresaría.-dije en un suspiro, ella se cruzo de piernas y hablo.-Valla, Nath sigue igual, pero bueno ahora dime tus razones.-dijo ella, ceñuda, yo suspire y fruncí el seño.

-Bueno pues… ya vez que me casare con Cullen… bueno pues… Nath prometio que si lo encubría me salvaría.-dije feliz.

-Mhm… Okey, pero sabes eres muy fácil de descubrir y mas para mi, estas toda mal disfrazada tu cabello: cuelgan hebras y esta mal sujeto a la gorra, dime no pensaste en cortarlo o en una peluca.-dijo ella quitando mi cachucha tiene razón.- tu busto: es notable aun, por que no usas una faja.-dijo ella sin importancia.- y tu comportamiento: muy nena, Ahora Bella si quieres sobrevivir, considérame tu hada por que te ayudare.-dijo dando saltitos y palmaditas.

-Okey y como me ayudaras.-pregunte parándome, me tomo de la mano y me condujo afuera, me jaloneo hasta la habitación de las mujeres.-Okey… y ¿que hacemos aquí?.-dije señalando un cuarto, color melón con rosa y diferentes tonos.- muy fácil Bell's te ayudare.-me sentó en una silla y cerré los ojos para mi paso una eternidad, pero por fin me vi, no era yo, era Nathaniel mi cabello desapareció para convertirse en una peluca, mis cejas mas llenas, mis facciones mas toscas y mi busto mas apretado.-Gracias Alice.-dije abrazándola.

-De nada.-dijo ella con aire de auto suficiencia.-Tock, tock ¿Puedo pasar?.-joder Rose, mi re Alice y ella ni se inmuto.-Adelante.-dijo ella sin importancia.

Solo escuche como se abría la puerta y frente a mi estaba Rose con su singular sonrisa, le di una sonrisa calida y hablo.-Oh… estas con Nath… bueno Alice Jazz, te busca y Jacob a ti Nath.-dijo acostándose en su cama, color amaranto.-Okey, ya vamos.-Alice tomo mi mano y me condujo por los mismos pasillos. Mire a todas las chica y me miraban extrañadas, unas me hicieron ¿Ojitos? Perturbador.-Jajaja, si deberías.-era la voz de Jazz, topamos con todos ellos y nos miraron raro, Alice aun sostenía mi mano, Jasper me miro ceñudo pero no entendí por que.-Valla… ya veo por que desaparecieron.-esa fue la boca de Cullen.-Ash… calla Cullen, o quieres que le diga a mi hermana que molestas.-dije sonriendo.

-Y ¿Qué me ara tu hermana? ¿Pegarme, golpearme, pellizcarme?.-pregunto divertido Dalai Bell's esa era mi conciencia, lo mire con auto suficiencia y hable.

-Nop… la verdad no lo se, solo te advierto que… mi hermana es de cuidado, solo te digo eso.-me cruce de brazos y se acerco a mi, era evidente mi falta de estatura comparada con la de Nath.-Pff… ya veremos.-dicho esto desapareció por el pasillo, mire Alice que estaba con Jasper muy cariñosita.-Okey, Nath que te parece si nos vamos.-dijo Jacob haciendo acto de presencia.-me parece bien.-dije tomando su brazo y caminando junto a el, pasamos por la piscina y vi varias chicas y chicos, muchos chiflaban y otras nada mas babeaban por Jake.

-Veo que eres, muy popular.-lo dije en tono de burla, casi pude sentir sus labios fruncirse.-Algo.-dijo sin mucha convicción.

-Dime Bell's o Nath, en verdad te casaras con Edward.-dijo tomándome desprevenida, tome una bocanada de aire y hable.-¿Por qué crees que estoy aquí?.-dije feliz por mi respuesta el me miro, pero se le deformo la cara a tristeza.-Mhm… supongo, y no ¿Te gusta ni un poco?.-Joder, otra vez ¿Cómo podría gustarme? Si apenas lo conozco y lo que conozco es un asco.-Nop… no lo conozco lo suficiente, y lo que se apenas es muy frívolo.-dije tumbándome en el pasto el me siguió.-Ya veo… pero no se, por que no hablas con tus padres.-dijo el.-no lo creo… mi abuelo; esos eran sus deseos, que me casara con el amor de mi vida…. Y poder hacer más grande la empresa.-dije recostándome.-Bueno… y ¿Qué hacías con Alice?.- otra muy buena pregunta-Digamos que ella me ayudo, por que crees que no traigo gorra, me descubrió.-dije poniéndome bajo la hierva.-¡¿Qué?!.-dijo el asustado, juro que lo vi dar un salto.-Sip, me descubrió, pero descuida todo esta bajo control.

-Okey… Bell's, eres de las pocas personas que me hacen reír… y mas.

-Bueno, dime que hay de bueno en este campus.-dije refiriéndome a todo el lugar el sonrío y hablo.-no mucho… como viste hay cancha de tenis, futbol, futbol americano, basket…- Bella, ¿Crees que te enamorarías de Edward? Maldita conciencia, mire que Jacob reía, joder perdí la mitad de su conversación.-Claro… Jake… necesito hacer algo.

Me pare de su lado y tome mi celular marque el numero del idiota y espere al 2 timbre.

Edward pov.

Luego de dejar a mis amigos, al pervertido me dirigí al cuarto de Tanya.

-¿Puedo pasar?.-pregunte luego de tocar.-Claro.-era la voz de mi amor.-Hola bebe.- me recibió con un beso y una sonrisa.-Hola amor… dime ¿Qué te apetece hacer?.-pregunte tumbándome junto a ella en un sillón de la estancia.-pues muchas cosas; pero la principal esta.-me dio un beso en los labios, era de desesperación, pero por alguna razón no me gusto.

-Nop… la verdad no lo se, solo te advierto que… mi hermana es de cuidado, solo te digo eso. maldito enano, eso si me asusto, será tan mala, la primera vez que la vi, era muy hermosa pero abrió la boca y…. lo arruino… si lo arruino con su boca… muy apetecible, roja, carnosa…-Bella…-dije en un suspiro, abri los ojos de golpe, que yo dije ¡Bella! Joder, maldita mocosa.-¿Qué? Edward me dijiste ¿Bella?.-dijo Tanya dolida me pare de golpe.-No amor… solo que…

-Edward, que tiene que ver esa chica.

-Nada solo que… Tanya, muy bien sabes…. Que me voy a casar… solo eso.

-Lo se… pero ella que tiene.

-Ni yo, lo se… solo que a mis padres les gusta.

Suspiro indignada, tome una bocanada de aire, y se fue al baño, me restregué las manos por la cara, sentí la vibración de mi celular y lo saque era un numero desconocido.

-¿Hola?

-¿Este es el numero de Edward Cullen?.-era la voz de una chica.

-Si ¿Quie habla?.-trate de ser cortes, escuche un bufido y hablo.

-Jajaja, no te hagas el cortes Cullen, Soy yo Isabella Swan, esposito.-Maldita.

-Haa, claro que quieres.-dije con indiferencia.

-Pues nada… ¿Te acuerdas del tratado? Pues veras, necesito verte en mhm… 30min.-Ja, con que me necesita mandona.

-Nunca pensé que me necesitaras, pero si eso quieres… nos vemos en el hotel.-dije co humor, parece haberse reído.-no idiota, te espero en 30 min fuera de la escuela, y mas te vale llegar puntual.-dijo amenazante, valla esta nena si tiene carácter.

-30 min.

Bella pov.

Deje que el agua me inundara por completo cada parte de mi cuerpo, en verdad es relajante una ducha, deje que cada parte d mi cerebro se relajara.

-¡Lista!.-dije secando mi cuerpo, con mucho cuidado me pus ele vestido junto con mis zapatillas, me peine colocando mi cabello de lado en hondas, Sali con cuidado de la habitación y afuera me esperaba Jake.

-Woo, ahora si eres Bella.-dijo sonriendo, tome mi bolso y mis cosas, bese la mejilla de Jake y Salí, directo a fuera de la escuela, todavía era de dia estaba apenas el ocaso, mire a todos lados y suspire.

-Entonces hasta mañana…-escuche una voz y una risita.-Bye.-se escucho muy leve, cerré los ojos y me recargue en el auto.-Eh…eh… ¿Hola?.-escuche detrás mío, me gire y vi que el auto era de Alec, sonreí tontamente.-Oh… perdona.-dije apartándome de el.-No descuida, acabo de llegar, pero dime ¿Cómo te llamas? Creo que te conozco.-dijo, si me acuerdo de el.

-Hola… creo que te eh llegado a ver, soy Isabella Swan…-dije feliz, el me tendió la mano y hablo.-La hermana de Nathaniel.-me quede callada, pero al fin hable.-Si, la hermana de Nath.-dije tratando de sonar convincente.-¿Esperas a tu hermano?.-pregunto.-Algo asi… a mi Esposo.-dije sin mucha importancia, el abrió los ojos como plato.-tu ¿Eres la prometida de Edward?.-dijo un poco confundido.- la misma que viste y calza.-dije con humor, el me sonrio y hablo.

-Oh… me permitirías invitarte un café en lo que llega tu 'esposo'.-dijo recalcando esposo, mire el reloj y eran las 8:25pm, aun falta 5 min.-Claro vamos.-tome el brazo de Alec y caminamos juntos.

Entramos ala cafetería de la escuela y pedimos los cafés, tomamos asiento y empezamos a tomarlos.

-Y dime… que se siente tener un hermano gemelo.-pregunto.

-Mhm… digamos que bien y mal.-dije por la situación.

-Oh… por lo que veo, no son muy diferente como 2 gotas de agua.-dijo sorbiendo su café.

-Algo así… el es diferente ami.-dije feliz.

-¿En que aspecto?

-En todo…

-Mhm… es buen chico, aun que un poco rarito, supongo que es lo que los diferencia.

-Algo… es un callón.-dije refiriendo me a mi.

-Pues ni tanto… escuche que amenazo a Cullen, contigo

-en verdad… Ja supongo que tiene sus razones…

-y en ¿Verdad te quieres casar?

-No… lo hago por mi abuelo…. Por que la verdad por mi que se pudra, mi vida.

-No digas eso… sabes… creo que Edward no te describio bien…

-¿Por¿ ¿Qué dijo de mi ese pervertido?.-pregunte, confundida, con que Cullen hablo de mi y pestes.

-Que eres idiota y mucho mas…. Pero creo que te confundió con Tanya.

-¿Quién es Tanya?.-pregunte cautelosa

-Es la novia, o ex la verdad no se… es una rubia, un poco hueca, pero buena gente.

-Ohh… con que tengo competencia, creo que podré con ella, no soy tan hueca.-dije con humor, el rió, di un sorbo a mi café y hable.

-Oye tu, no me has dicho tu nombre.-dije recordando.-cierto, ya tenemos nuestra primera cita y ni mi nombre te eh dado.-dijo riendo, le di un golpe en el brazo y sonrío.-Eso creo, señor cita.-dije feliz.-bueno mi nombre es Alec Bright, y espero ya no ser su cita secreta.-dijo, riendo, su risa angelical me desarma.-Okey Alec, creo que nos llevaremos bien, y espero verte pronto.-dije en mi ultimo sorbo de café.

-Eso espero.

-Y dime, tu Crees en el amor a primera vista.-dije tratando de cambiar el tema, el se sonrojo y hablo.

-Si…si creo… por que… yo estoy…

-Bella…-escuche detrás de mi me gire, de despalda y me encontré con el.

-Bella…-detrás de el venia Edward.

-Que gusto me da mi Bell's.-dijo Jared.

-Bella… ya vine.-dijo el arrogante, chocando con Jared.

-Ya veo… idiota

-Esa no es forma de tratar a tu esposo.-dijo con humor, Trágame Tierra

-¿Esposo Bella? En verdad, que lo nuestro es tan poco.

¡Joder! Maldito Edward, lo mire furiosa y el saludo Alec como si nada, respire profundo hasta que hablo.

-No es eso… Jared yo…

-Isabella Terminamos…

¡Joder! No Jared… Idiota pervertido, mire como ni se inmuto, las lagrimas empezaron a decender por mis mejillas, las limpie rápido hasta que, en un susurro hable.

-Te odio… Cullen.

Cha, Cha, Chan! Nuevo capitulo sacadito del horno jijijiji  
Qe les parecio el cap? Le falta? Le quito? Le pongo? Q le hace falta para mejor jejeje, criticas constructivas jejejej Bueno GRACIAS a todas las que me leen y no solo en este fic en los otro también :D Asi q Gracias, y gracias por esperar por el cap jejejeje y las que me dicen actualiza eso me inspira jejejeje :D Bueno GRacias.  
GRACIAS por leerme :D

GRACIAS Las AMO-DORO :3


	5. Chapter 5

ConFusiones Del Destino # (Niña Fic)

Capitulo 5- Edward pov.

Luego de salir de la habitación de Tanya camine a mi habitación, tome una camisa cualquiera unos jeans y mis converse, trate de peinar mi cabello pero fue imposible.

Camine lo mas lento que pude pero me fue imposible, cuando llegue no se encontraba la muy perra.

Me quede recargada en el auto de Alec, tome un cigarrillo y lo prendí, espere y nada, me desespere y decidí ir por un café, cuando llegue pude ver Alec con…¿Isabella?

Seguí caminando hasta que lo ¡Vi! Jared Pelletier, el mas odioso chico de todo el internado, solo por que su papá tiene una cadena de hoteles, se cree la gran cosa, ese maldito intento algo con Tanya pero ¡Ja! Gane yo.

-Bella…ya vine-dije al verla, estaba con Alec tomando un café, tropecé con Jared pegándole en el hombro, el no dijo nada, solo veía a Isabella.

-Que gusto me da mi Bell's.-dijo el eztupido Jared.

-Ya veo…idiota.-me respondió con su singular sonrisa, no di importancia y salude Alec.

-Esa no es forma de tratar a tu esposo.-la hice repelar, ella abrió los ojos como platos y si sabia lo que decía su mente Trágame Tierra eso decía su mente, pude saborear su enojo.

-¿Esposo Bella? En verdad, que lo nuestro es tan poco.

Conteni una risa, ella se quedo en shock, Alec parecía molesto ya que miraba atentamente la conversación con Jared e Isabella.

-No es eso… Jared yo.

-Isabella Terminamos.

Los ojos de Bella, se aguardaron dejándome ver ala fiera indefensa, apretó los puños, voltee limpiando las lágrimas.

-Te odio… Cullen.

Me miro con odio, lentamente se acerco hasta quedar frente ami, yo estaba sentado y ella frente ami, coloco una de sus manos en su cadera y con la otra formo un puño, me lo mostró y hablo.

-Escúchame bien Cullen.-su puño estaba blanco.-Si Jared no regresa conmigo, créeme que nuestro querido "Matrimonio" no será tan "Querido" entiende, Cullen yo no quiero, este maldito matrimonio.

Sus ojos era indescriptibles, sus ojos marrones brillaban con furia por una parte vacíos y por otra llenos de odio.

-Bella, Dalai, Jared no es gran cosa, agradece que te lo quite de encima.-me cruce de brazos, su mirada se desvío Alec.

-Alec…Gracias, pero creo que es hora de hablar con Edward.-por primera vez escuche Edward y no Cullen.

-Esta bien Bell's Nath tiene tu numero se lo pediré adiós.- se paro y nos dejo a solas, Bella se sentó frente ami.

-Edward…quiero casarme…-eso si me tomo desprevenido.-con amor…Edward te propongo, por lo que veo…tu y yo… no servimos juntos…creo que seria mejor, si decimos que salimos y cuando nos veamos nos separemos…tengamos una cuartada y listo…en un mes…Nath me prometió arreglar nuestro matrimonio…el nos ayudara, solo por favor…olvídalo.

Se paro y dejo ver sus piernas, me miro por última vez, me pare junto a ella, ella solo me dio una mirada.

-Adiós…Edward.

Dicho esto salio.

Bella-Nath pov.

Mi corazón se ajito, en verdad Jared mi novio de toda la vida, termino conmigo ¡Valla! Con que así se siente ser botada…

Tome mis cosas y camine al campus, termine no se como en la piscina, si la piscina siempre eh amado nadar, eso es verdad.

Tome aire y empecé a caminar ala orilla, me moje las pies y después de un rato subí ala habitación, solo estaba Jacob.

-Hola Jake…¿Y los otros?.-pregunte cautelosa.

-Salieron…pero anda cámbiate.-tome las cosas de Nath y subí al baño volví a ser Nathaniel.

-Y ¿Cómo te fue?.-pregunto dejando su lectura.

-Bien…Jared termino conmigo.-dije tumbándome en mi cama.-¿Cómo?.

-Cullen…pero no quiero hablar de eso…mejor dime… que actividades hay qui.-dije arropándome.-Pues muchas, como básquet, futbol….

No termine la plática cuando los brazos de Morfeo me tomaron.

-¡Levanta!.-escuche un grito, abrí los ojos y bostece, seria como las 4am, mire a todos y si, todos estaba ya levantados, con sus uniformes.

¡Joder! Emmett, desnudo.

Me tape la cara con las sabanas pero Jasper me las quito.

-anda, idiota ya es tarde.-me pare, todos estaba perfectamente arreglados con esos uniformes azules con gris.

Jacob, se veía impecable, Alec ya no estaba, Jasper estaba por salir, Emmett estaba poniendo su corbata y Cullen… nada gracias a dios.

Tome mi cosas y subí al baño, abrí la puerta y como tengo tan buena suerte si, hay estaba Cullen, en toalla, bueno apenas poniéndola. Me tape los ojos y los apreté trate de ir ami lugar feliz pero no.

-Ash…eres un pervertido.-grite, no abrí los ojos, pero escuche un bufido.

-¡Ja! Tu eres el pervertido, que no vez que esta cerrado, aparte que tiene eres ¡hombre!

No dije nada, sentí su piel mojada en mi brazo, abrí los ojos y me metí ala ducha, termine y me coloque de nuevo todo como Nath.

Termine de tomar mis cosas y partí a clases.

-¡Hola Nath!.-una voz me hizo sacar de mis pensamientos, subí mi mirada y si hay estaba esa linda rubia que había topado antes, su sonrisa se enchanzo al verme.-Hola…

-Jane…Jane Vulturi.-dijo feliz ella, le di una sonrisa amable.-Dime…esta ocupado este asiento.-las mesas son de 2 Haci que sobraba una ya que Jake no me acompaña en esta clase y ninguno de los otros.

-No…la verdad no.-me recosté sobre mi mochila deje alargar un bostezo.

-¿Primer día? .-pregunto, cerré los ojos y hable.-Si…y un poco aburrido.

Ella me sonrío tímidamente, se acomodo su rubio cabello y hablo.

-Bueno…el mío un poco también hasta ahora.-dijo sonrojándose no le di importancia.

-Perdón, por lo de la otra vez…tu sabes tus libros.-dije enderezando en mi asiento.

Luego de esa hora continúe normal, hasta que hablo la directora.

-"En 5 min todos los alumnos y alumnas de la escuela Boy's and Girl's favor de presentarse en la cancha Gracias"

Camine con mi mochila a mi lado, cabizbajo y con mis audífonos, sentí un brazo a mi alrededor mire quien era y era Alice junto con Rose felices, les sonreí.

-Hola…chicas.-dije cambiando mi voz a mas grave.-Hola Nath.-me saludaron las 2, seguimos caminando hasta que llegamos con Emmett, Jasper, Jacob, Alec y Cullen.

-Hola Nath.-me saludo Jake y Alec.-Hola… ¿Para que es esto?.-dije al ver muchas mesas con cartelones y demás.-Pues…día del taller tienes que elegir una acción, por ejemplo Emmett y yo estamos en futbol americano.-dijo Jacob señalando al grandullón.-Oh…

-Y nosotras estamos en los mismos club's, Alice y yo estamos en diseño de moda, pero yo estoy también en béisbol.-Rose me sonrío y le di un beso a Emmett.-Si… Alec y yo estamos en natación, pero yo prefiero las carreras de caballo.-hablo Jasper tomando de la cintura Alice.

-Si…Nath, Edward y yo también estamos en las carreras de coches.-Edward me miro indiferente buscando alguien, me voltee a seguir con la plática de Emmett.

-¡Oh! No se que elegir.-la verdad no, por que si elijo Futbol me mato, si elijo natación me descubren, si elijo modas ¡Gua! Ni pensarlo, el béisbol tal vez… pero no y carreras de caballos y coches mejor olvídenlo.

Tome mi bolso y seguí caminando, buscando y nada, hasta que lo aye.

-Hola… ¿Este es el club de lectura?.-pregunte, un chico se giro y para mi mala suerte estaba el.

-Hola…y si, este es el club Swan.-dijo el arrogante lo mire con desprecio.-ah, no sabia que los asnos leían.-dije con humor el me mando una mirada y yo se la devolví.

-Si… pero me sorprende que los idiotas lean.-dijo regresando mela, tome su solapa hasta que una voz familiar hablo.-Hola, Nath ¿Qué haces por aquí? ¿Ya me sigues? .-era Jane su sonrisa perfecta me agrado.-Si….algo así, busco un club.-dije contenta.

-Ah pues, lo encontraste, con Edward y yo, lo fundamos.-Edward se sonrojo.-Oh…espero que tengan una gran selección.-mire como Edward se deformaba.

-¿Dónde firmo?.-pregunte, ella me entrego una hoja y pague 20 pesos, por mi inscripción.

Me quede con Jane hasta que Cullen apareció.

-¡Joder! `¡Que no! No, no me reuso…¡no! Ni en sus sueños mas podridos llevare a esa 'chiquilla'.-Edward callo, estaba furioso, mi teléfono de Bella empezó a sonar, era un mensaje, lo abrí y si hay estaba un mensaje de mama.

"Queridos hijos, como sabrán abra un evento de caridad, y por lo tanto específicamente para ti Isabella, quiero que asistas, junto con Edward Cullen, quieras o ¡no! ¿Entendido? Será este viernes los veo a las 8:30pm en la casa Cullen, descuida Bella Edward te invitara"

Cerré mi teléfono, Jane mordió su manzana y hablo.

-¿Te invitaron?.-pregunte, me gire a ella.-¿Eh?

-Si…te invitaron, a mis padres siempre los invitan para la caridad. Pero veo que este año no será aburrido dime Nath ¿Invitaras a…

-¡Joder! Tu y tu maldita hermana.-Edward entro echo una fiera literal, azoto todo, me pare de la bodega.

-¿Mi hermana y yo? Nosotros no tenemos tu actitud…créeme que mi hermana es muy buena… aprecio ver que se casara con alguien como tu 'Pervertido'.-dije enojada, el me miro y hablo.

-Como sea… llamare a tu hermana.-tomo su teléfono y empezó a marcar, los Claxon-flores en febrero empezó a sonar, metí mi mano en mi bolso de la chaqueta, todo el gimnasio quedo en silencio, solo se escuchaba mi música, Edward me miro y hablo.

-¿Qué no contestaras?.-pregunto, quedo a milímetros de mi ¡Joder! Seré descubierta, sude frió, le sonreí tontamente.

-Eh…eh… yo.

El me miro, termino la marcación y comenzó de nuevo, la canción, el se volví así a mi y hablo.

-Nathaniel…contesta.

-Eh… yo…

Muy bien Bellita, eres una genia maldita conciencia.

-¿Nathaniel Swan o debería decir Isabella Swan?

GRACIAS Las AMO-DORO :D

Atte: Teffy (Niña Fic) Niña loca jajjaa xD


	6. Chapter 6

Confusiones Del Destino...

Capitulo 6- Bella Pov.

Desperté de mi mal, sueño mi mente me hizo una mala jugada todo lo había imaginado, metí mi mano en el bolsillo y lo saque, era Edward, mire como el me miraba de forma sospechosa.

-¿Por que tienes el celular de Isabella?.-pregunto trague seco y lo mire.-Debió dejarlo, ayer en la noche que vino.-mentí.-eso creo, como sea cuando la veas o te contactes dile que la veré en el baile de caridad el viernes si o si, si no estará muerta.-dijo.

Al cabo de unos minutos desapareció por la puerta del gimnasio, toda la tarde me la pase junto con Jane charlando de libros, películas etc... Es muy buena gente, creo que seremos grandes amigas.

Tome mi mochila al igual que ella.

-Y Nath...¿A quien invitaras la baile de caridad?.-pregunto mientras caminábamos por los pasillos.-Mhm...creo que...a nadie.-dije, no podía invitar a nadie me descubrirían.-¿Entonces no iras?.-dijo apenada, asentí.-No iré, inventare unas escusa tonta, pero si me haces un favor te lo recompensare, cuando vallas al baile busca a mi hermana sera fácil de hallar.

Camine solo por los pasillos, hasta llegar al habitación, ya eran las 2:45pm, hora de comer, pero lo aprovecharía, me tumbe en la cama y marque el numero de el.

-Hola...-su voz se escucho.-Hola, Nath, Gracias por hablarme.-dije sarcástica, su risa resonó.-Lo siento Bell's, eh estado ocupado, sabes que casi firmamos el contrato.-dijo, feliz, sonreí.-Me alegro,a divina quien esta en tu instituto o mas bien en el mio.-dije.-¿Quien?.-pregunto.-Alice Bright.-dije, escuche un silencio largo.-¡¿Te descubrieron?!.-grito, dejándome sorda y tirándome de la cama.

-Si...pero, me esta ayudando le eh contado y ella esta de acuerdo y me ah dicho que cuando te vea te jalara las orejas.-dije, el río.-Ok, bueno Bell's te dejo que me hablan los chicos.-dijo.-Ok, te quiero Tonto.

Col-ge, mire la pantalla del celular, y tenia la llamada perdida de Edward. Suspire frustrada, me sobe las cenes, salí de la habitación rumbo al colegio de las chicas, por suerte compartíamos solo clases y no campus.

Camine hasta su estancia, todos se sorprendieron al verme.

-Hola...¿Se te ofrece algo?.-una voz suave intervino, me gire y pude ver a una pelirroja muy sonriente.-Hola, si estoy buscando Alice Bright.-dije, ella sonrío.-Claro esta, con Rose en al piscina.

Camine hasta la piscina, que era muy grande, casi abarcaba todo, a exepcion de las camillas, camine toda la orilla hasta donde se encontraban, estaba todos, Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Rose, Alec y para mi sorpresa Eli.

-Hola.-dije sentándome.-Hola, hermanito.-me saludo enfusivamente mi hermanita.-¿Que hacen aquí?.-pregunte, mirando como los chicos nadaban.-Nada, divirtiéndonos, ¿Por que no le dices a Bella que venga?.-me guiño un ojo mi hermanita, suspire.-No creo que sea...

-vendrá, Cullen, Jake y Jared.-el ultimo nombre me resonó, sonreí tontamente.-Claro, deja le marco.-dije, camine unos pasos para despistar que hablaba con alguin.-Estaba en casa me ah dicho que va a venir, por cierto me tengo que ir, ire a ver a mama y papa.-Eli sonrío bufando.-Se lo entregas a Bella.-le extendí mi celular.

Corrí hasta los dormitorios por mis cosas, de mujer, observe que no hubiera nadie y salí con un bolso.

Entre a los baños de mujeres d la piscina, por suerte no había nadie, me cambie de ser Nathaniel a ser Bella, me coloque un traje de baño azul, y arriba traía unos jeans y una blusa Iref que pertenecía a mi hermanito.

Deje el bolso oculto, camine hasta donde se encontraban todos.

-¡Bella!.-Eli corrió a mis brazos, ella río.-Hola, Eli ¿Como has estado?.-dije, ella sonrío y me ando una mirada cómplice.-Bien, ten Nath te lo manda.-dijo.

-¿Eli no presentas a tu hermana?.-Rose, pregunto ella traía un traje Halter color azul con amarrilo, Alice uno tipo retro color rosa con lunares, Eli un bikini amarrilo y yo uno azul.

-Claro, creo que ya la conoces mas por se la prometida de Edward.-dijo, yo reí carcajada limpia.-Un gusto, me llamo Rosalie Hale, el es mi hermano Jasper.-nos presentamos.-Un gusto.

-¿Tu debes ser mi cuñis?.-escudar la voz de Emmett.-Si y tu el mio.-dije, el rió, me tomo entre sus brazos y me abrazo.-No puedo respirar.-dije con dificultad el me dejo en el piso.-Claro, bueno vamos a nadar.-la voz de Alec me sonó de espaldas.-¡Alec!.-me hice la sorprendida.-Veo que me recuerda señora cita.

-Y usted a mi.-reí.

Pronto todos nos metimos ala piscina era enorme, pasaron los minutos hasta que escuchamos pasos, dejamos de jugar en el agua y se escucharon las voces de ellos.

-No, no lo creo ella es tan...-la voz de Edward se escuchaba áspera.

-Anda dadle una oportunidad te divertirás.-ese era Jacob.

-¿Que te molesta Cullen? Ella es perfecta, no solo por qeu fue mi novia, si no que es perfecta aparte ya me explicaste y no hay problema, pero si le haces daño te mato.-era Jared.

Salí del agua a sentarme con Eli la cual estaba tomando un smoti.

-Hola, Edward.-Eli lo saludo, tome una toalla y me seque, la mira de Edward se fijo en mi.

Edward pov.

¿Quien era esa hermosa chica de azul? ¡Por dios! Es Bella.

Trague seco, tiara un hermoso traje de baño azul, resaltaba con su piel neava.

-Hola.-salude a Eli, casi tartamudeando.-Hola, Jake.-Bella se dirigió a Jacob el cual casi le babeaba , reí por lo baje, sus brazos se enrollaron en la cintura de ella, eso causo que me molestar aun tanto.

-Be..ll..s.-la voz de Jared se trabo ala mirarla.

-Nadamos.-nos invito, todos asentimos, la seguimos Eli y Alec comenzaron a platicar, nos metimos a nadar y a jugar una guerra de luchas, cuando terminamos de nadar casi eran las 8:10pm ya era tarde, así que salimos recogimos las cosas, Bella, se fue junto con las chicas.

Camine con los chicos hasta las duchas, nos metimos y comenzamos platicar mientras nos duchábamos.

-No puedo creer que Bella siga igual de linda.-la voz de Jared se escucho en el baño.-Claro, ella es mi amiga.-se apremio Jacob.

-Valla Edward, si que te llevas una gran chica.-era la voz de Jasper.-me ah caído mejor que Nathaniel.

-No lo dirás por celos verdad.-Emmett le acuchillo a Jasper.-No, solo que me molesta que pase tanto tiempo con Alice.-dijo, un tanto molesto.

Bella pov.

Junto con las chicas nos metimos a bañar, el agua era relajante con una charla.

Terminamos de bañarnos, así que fui por mi maleta, cuando al encontré me di cuenta de algo, me faltaba mi celular.

-Chicas ya vengo se me ah quedado el celular en la piscina.-avise, todas dijeron si, así que salí ala piscina, las luces ya estaba apagadas, camine hasta donde antes habíamos estado, pero nunca espere caerme, me resbale haciéndome caer el en laguna, no pude reaccionar a tiempo así que sin pensarlo me pegue contra el agua, era como el cemento cuando no caías bien.

Edward pov.

Cuando terminamos de bañarnos, salí primer ya que antes iría a ver a Tanya, camine por todo el lugar hasta que escuche unas botas no le di importancia hasta que escuche de nuevo me gire vare quien estaba todo estaba oscuro pero alcance a distinguir una cabellera marrón.

Me acerque a la piscina a paso rápido, cuando me di cuenta era imposible ¡Bella! Deje mi maleta de lado y me aventé al agua, estaba fría apero no importaba, nadar con zapato era mas difícil, nade casi contra corriente hasta llegar, la tome de un brazo y la jale, nade con ella hasta la orilla estaba inconsciente, cuando llegue ala orilla la deposite, mire como no reaccionaba así que lo primero que se me vino ala mente fue respiración boca a boca.

Me acerque lentamente a esta ella mi corazón palpitaba.

-¡Edward!.-la voz de todos me sorprendió, todos corrieron hasta nosotros nos observaron confundidos.

-¡¿Que ha pasado?!.-Jake me miro.-No lo se, solo la encontré aquí.

-¡Tenias que ser Cullen!

Jared me empujo a un lado, fue tan rápido que siquiera lo vi venir, sus labios se posaron sobre los suyos y su mano a su pechos, le dio respiración boca boca, dejándome inmobil.

Bella, pronto tosió toda el agua y abrió los ojos, Jared la tomo entre su brazos.

-Gracias a Dios Bella.

-Yo...yo...Gracias Jared me has salvado la vida.

-Solo te reanime, quien te ha salvado es Cullen.-Jared le sonrío por unos instantes.

Bella pov.

Me gire para observar a Edward empapado, el me sonrío tímidamente.

-Gracias.

Me lance a su brazos, una corriente electricidad circulo por todo mi cuerpo haciendo que todas mis terminaciones cobraran vida.

-Bella...yo

-Gracias.

Sus brazos me rodearon estrechándome, manteniéndome a salvo, con un extraño sentimiento...y no de agradecimiento.


	7. Chapter 7

Confusiones Del Destino.

Capitulo 7- Edward Pov.

Luego del gran susto de mi vida, y de salvar a "Idiota Swan" la llevamos ala enfermería con ayuda de Jacob y Jared.

Jasper, Emmett y Alec, se quedaron a tranquilizar a las demás, ya que Alice estaba muy alterada y Eli, muy nerviosa.

Luego de que le dieran medicamento y le recetara unos días de descanso, se despidió de todos, hasta de Jared quien se atrevió a robarle un beso en los labios, por parte de Jacob se despidió advirtiéndole que le visitara más a menudo, esto es idiota incluso para mi.

Y ¿Saben a quien le toco llevar ala "damisela" ala puerta!? Pues, si a mi el "idiota-esposo"

Caminamos hasta la entrada, todo estaba muy silencioso, era el atardecer el ocaso, los alumnos estaba afuera en su mundo, mientras que los profesores estaban en su platica muy "divertida" si se llama a decirle así, que solamente pelen por quien organizara el baile de invierno.

-Edward...yo.-por fin creí que se había quedado muda, me gire a mirarla, su cabello caía en perfecta cascada, su piel resaltaba con la luz del sol, ahora portaba mi ropa ¡Si! ¡Mi ropa! como dije, si no hayan al burro agarran ala idiota.

-¿Qué ocurre?.-trate de ser amable.-Es que veras yo...

-Llegamos.-anuncie, los vigilantes nos sonrieron y nos saludaron, por mi parte yo si los salude, Isabella simplemente agacho la cabeza y se sonrojo.

-…-quedamos en un silencio por las bocinas se escuchaba Taylor Switf- I knew you were trouble.

-Bueno, nos...

-Edward gracias por lo de hoy...sabes creí que moriría...yo...

Sus ojos se vallaron en diminutas lagrimas los sollozos no se hicieron esperar, parecía que se fuera a desmayar, llevo sus manos a su cara, y se arrodillo, parecía destrozada, negaba con la cabeza, parecía que deliraba, no mas bien deliraba diciendo "No...no otra vez..." "Nath...no...por favor...no..." "¡Ayuda!"

Fue lo ultimo que grito, me arrodille hasta quedar a su altura, toque su hombro pero se veía tan frágil, como si el viento soplara y se desvaneciera.

-Hey..Bella ¿Estas bien? Ya paso...

Toque su hombro y como dije fue suficiente, callo en brazos, parecía tan pacifica supuse que si sirvió el sedante que le había dado la enfermera, la tome de nuevo entre mis brazos cargándola, junto con su bolso.

-¿Esta bien la señorita?.-pregunto el guardia de seguridad, Tenisson, creo.

-Si...solo fue un desmayo.-dije caminando.

Todos los alumnos me miraban, seguí caminando hasta mi habitación cuando llegue, solo estaba Eli y Alec, en cuando me vieron Alec corrió a su ayuda, me alejo de ella, depositándola en mi cama, parecía tan frágil.

-¿Qué ocurrió Edward? ¿Le hiciste algo?.-Alec hablaba muy rápido, Elizabeth se acerco hasta su hermana, se tapo la boca, ya que Bella parecía una hoja en blanco, sus ojeras se notaban.

-¡Bella!.-chillo, aparto Alec, del camino tomo su frágil mano entre las suyas.

-¡¿Bella?! ¡Despierta!.-grito exasperada, pronto ella comenzó a llorar, la respiración de Bella comenzó acelerarse, como dándole un ataque de asma.

-¡¿Que sucede?!.-pregunte alarmado, Bella pronto comenzó a convulsionarse, Elizabeth, salió de la habitación corriendo, no sabia que hacer, Alec tomo a Bella de los brazos y la sometió, pero no pareció funcionar, espuma de su boca comenzó a brotar espuma, como un perro rabioso se podría decir que eso si asusta.

-¡Edward has algo!.-grito, me acerque a ella, y la tome de la cama, de nuevo en mis brazos, salí corriendo hasta la enfermería que quedaba en el primer piso de nuestro edificio «Genial ¿Por qué vivimos en el 5 piso?» me pregunte a mi mismo, Bella seguía convulsionándose, baje las escaleras lo mas rápido que pude, cuando llegue ala oficina de la enfermera Crabapel, me miro quitando sus gafas.

-¡Ayúdela!.-exigí, ella me encamino hasta la camilla, la deposite.

-Parece ser un ataque de asma.-dijo, salió de la oficina par entrar al dispensador de medicinas, seguía convulsionándome, y lo único que se me ocurrió fue tomar su mano.

Eli pronto apareció por las puertas del consultorio con un inhalador, la enfermera salió con una respirador, la enfermera se lo coloco, Eli le proporciono el inhalador, la enfermera lo conecto al respirador, Bella dejo de convulsionarse, esperamos media hora después, parecía mas tranquila.

-¿Qué sucedió?.-pregunto Eli alado de su hermana, quien le tomaba la mano mientras que yo seguía al igual que ella a su lado.-No lo se, cuando llegamos ala puerta, comenzó hablar, me dio las gracias luego lloró, y pronto comenzó a delirar diciendo como "No, otra vez no" y "Auxilio" y cosas por el estilo.-dije excusándome.

-¡Por Dios! ¿Le hablaste a Nathaniel?.-pregunto Eli, negué.-No creí que ya había llegado.-dije mirando mi reloj.-te juro que lo matare...no puedo creer, que...¡Ah!.-dijo exasperada.-te matare Nathaniel Swan, te lo juro.-dijo por lo bajo, pero escuche.

-Creo, que será mejor si la señorita Swan se queda en la enfermería, hasta mañana despertara y ya es muy noche como para que ella se valla a su casa.-dijo la enfermera Crabapel.-Si, eso creo, yo me quedare.-dijo Eli apretando la mano de su hermana.

-Eso no será posible, señorita Swan, es menor de edad, y no es justo que usted pierda clases, será mejor que el Señor Cullen se quede.-dijo la enfermera, Eli iba a refutar, pero la enfermera desapareció con el archivo de Bella.

-Has caso, yo me quedare descuida, después de todo es mi culpa.-dije, Eli miro a Bella eh hizo una mueca, sus labios rosado parecía un alinea dura.-esta bien Cullen, pero mas te vale no hacerle daño.-me amenazo con el puño.-descuida.

Eli desapareció por la puerta argumentando que me llamaría después, me recosté en mi asiento a esperar que regresara o despertara Bella, pronto mis ojos pesaron.

«No te duermas» mi conciencia me despertó, me repuse sobre mi asiento coloque mis manos en mi cabeza y me despabile, me pare de mi asiento y camine hasta la maquina de cafés, todo el pasillo estaba solo, los alumnos estaban dormidos, eran las 2:30am de la mañana.

-Mhm...-se escucho, tome mi café y camine hasta donde Bella, parecía que estaba despertando, de nuevo entre procurando no asustarla, sus ojo se abrieron en par en par.-Eh...

Me acerque a ella, coloco sus codos en dos apoyándolos sobre la camilla, sus ojos me miraron.-¿Dónde estoy?.-pregunto tocando su cabeza, encendí las luces que estaban a mi lado, así se veía mejor, Bella seguía acostada.-En la enfermería..-dije caminando hasta sus pies.-¿Qué ocurrió?.-pregunto.-Te desmayaste, me diste, mas bien nos diste un gran susto ¿Por qué no dijiste que tenias asma? no es algo que se le debe contar al esposo ¿o no?

Pregunte, ella bufo por lo bajo.-¿Ahora que Cullen? ¿Te preocuparas por mi? ¿De la noche ala mañana? Prefiero ser realista.-su tono de voz cambio, parecía no estar de humor.-No, no es eso solo...

-¿Y Eli?.-miro a todos lados.-Se fue.

-¿Esta bien? ¿Se preocupo mucho? ¿Dónde esta? ¿Quiero verla?

-Si, si se preocupo parecía tan pálida como tu, pero Alec la calmo junto con la enfermera, se fue a descansar y no, no puedes verla son casi las 3 de las mañana.

-Oh...bueno yo...

-¿Cómo te sientes?.-me encamine hasta la silla, me senté a su lado.

-Bien, creo solo que...no olvídalo...

-Dime Para eso estoy ¿Qué no?.-dije romaneando, ella negó.

-Es que tengo habré.-una leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas, le sonreí y reí, su barriga sonó.-Jajaja, creo que es verdad ¿Qué quieres comer?.-pregunte, sonriendo, era la primera vez que reía junto a ella.

-¡Hey no te burles! ya no quiero nada.-dijo cruzándose de brazos, el respirador seguía en su cuello, mi camisa a cuadros le favorecía junto con un pantalón de Nath y sus converse.-Ya esta bien ¿Qué quieres comer?.-pregunte de nuevo, ella seguía con el seño fruncido, le pique con mi dedo su cachete.-Anda, di.-dije riendo, ella bufo y rio.-Esta bien, solo por que tengo comer, hamburguesas, con papas y una gran soda.-dijo saboreando sus labios.

-Ok, iremos a comer.-dije parándome.-¿A estas horas? ¿Dónde?

-Yo conozco un lugar ¿Vienes?.-le ofrecí mi mano, ella acepto con gusto, su mano encajo perfectamente con la mía, como si hubieran estado echas en uno para el otro, una corriente eléctrica me abarco.

-Ok, vamos.-de destapo, tomo sus tenis y se puso en marcha, salimos del edifico, la lleve hasta donde una reja baja, primero baje yo y luego ella.

-¡Anda! ¡Tírate! ¡Yo te atrapo!.-grite, ella negó.-No, tengo miedo.-con la luz de la luna y apenas se distinguía.-¡Anda Gallinita!.-comencé a cacarear, ella se enojo.-¡Cuidado!.-escuche, luego de eso no recuerdo, solamente un bulto arriba de mi una melena.-¿Estas bien?.-escuche.-Si...solo que se callo, un caballo.

-A ti no, le digo ala libre.-dijo, se paro dejándome sin descendencia sobre mis cositas, ella se burlo.-Ok, gracias.-dije parándome luego del dolor, atravesamos el bosque, valla que no se ve nada, Bella me tomo del brazo.

Pronto encontramos la luz, era la avenida principal, camine junto a ella toda la orilla en silencio, unas 2 cuadras mas y llegamos a la hamburguesería "Newton"

-Hola ¿Qué van a llevar?.-una rubia pareció al instante con un vulgar disfraz de mesera y mascando chicle, agache la mirada, el lugar parecía una carro de hot dogs, pero era un restaurante con local, las mesas de afuera tenían un mantel típico a cuadros, con un florero y una flor de lila blanca.

Bella se sentó frente a mi, se concentro en su menú, yo igual.

-una hamburguesa "King" con papas y un refresco de cola.-pedí, ella comenzó apuntar, Bella tirito de frio.

-Yo..qui...e..ro...un..a ha..m.-ella me miro ya que le colocaba mi chamara vino, ella solo sonrió.-hamburguesa "Quiien" con papas y un refresco de Doctor peper.-dijo.

-Ok, en seguida se las traigo.-la mesera se fue meneando en trasero vulgarmente, Bella se quedo mirando algún punto de la mesa, lleve mis manos al centro.

-¿Estas mejor?.-pregunte, mirando como ella agachaba mas la cabeza.-Si...gracias, en verdad yo no se como agradecerte, sabes hace unas horas te odiaba y ahora...creo que Alice tenia razón todos tenemos una historia.-dijo «¿Que le habrá contado la enana?»

-Esta bien, Bella déjalo así...no tienes por que...

-Quiero agradecerte, ¿Qué tal el viernes, en la noche, un baile, unos tragos, chicos, chicas? ¿Eh que dices?.-pregunto, la verdad nunca eh sido que van de fiesta en fiesta, pero hay que aprovechar.-Si, me parece bien, le diré a las y los chicos.-dije, ella solo asintió.

-Edward...gracias de nuevo, creo que tengo una deuda y el viernes no me alcanzara para pagarla, creo que...eres un buen tipo, creo no te emociones, me gustaría conocerte mejor, Nath me ha hablado cosas de ti, cosas que no sabia, y creo que...no eres como te describen...Edward, creo que por hoy te mereces saber la verdad, eso me ayudaría...Edward yo...

-Aquí esta su orden.-la camarera interrumpió, las tripas de Bella sonaron, sus sonrojo familiar se produjo, parecía un tomate.-Si que decías.-dije después de que se largo a mesera.-Te digo después.-dijo, pronto ataco su hamburguesa junto con sus papas y refresco, le seguí hasta atiborrarme.

-¡Upss!.-dije después de que se me soltara un eructo.-descuida Nath se echa peores.-dijo, me reí por lo que dijo no creo que don "perfecto" se atreviera.-No creo, pero bueno, creo que es tarde.-dije.-eso creo.

Luego de pagar y caminar casi mil kilómetros en medio de la noche, llegamos la reja, la ayude a subir y luego yo, caminamos por el campus hasta la enfermería, cuando llegamos la enfermera ya no estaba, Bella se quedo sin lugar donde dormir, ya que la enfermera cerro con llave.

-Creo que estoy en problemas.-dijo, solo asentí.-en muchos.-corrobore.

-Solo iré con Eli o Alice, no se yo...

-¿Por qué no te quedas en la habitación, te puedes quedar con Nath, no se...o tu y …

-Esta bien, me agrada el plan.-Bella se adelanto hasta las escaleras, yo la seguí de cercas, cuando llegamos abrí la puerta cuidado, todos estaban dormidos, faltaba Nath.

-Creo que tu hermano no esta.

-Ya vi, descuida, como dije puedo ir con Eli, yo...

-Quédate.-pedí, ella me miro, tome su mano y la entre lace con la mía, creo que verla todo un día, ayudarla, y cuidarla me ha afectado.

-Eh...yo...eh..

-Esta bien, Bella si no quieres...

-Si, si quiero gracias.

Comencé a des tender mi cama, Bella se froto el brazo, cuando la distendí por completo, me quite mi camisa, busque en la almohada mi pantalón, ella se volteo mientras me cambiaba, encendí la lámpara de mesa de mi lado, me tumbe en mi cama, ella me sigue se alejo un poco de mi.

-¿Estas bien Bella? Si quieres puedes...

-No, no esta bien.-Ella negó, suspire al mirarla, estaba roja, se acostó a mi lado, estábamos separados, poco a poco nos venció el sueño, en un momento determinado, abrí los ojos, sentí un bulto arriba de mi, mi brazo se había entumido ya que lo deje sobre mi cabeza.

-¿Bella?.-pregunte adormilado, Bella dormía pacíficamente sobre mi, su mano descansaba en mi pecho, mientras que sus piernas se envolvían con las mías, estaba acurrucada, pase mi mano por su espalda, estaba helada, tome alas cobijas y nos cubrí, pareció percibir el calor, ya que se acomodo mejor sobre mi.

Bella gimoteo, pero no despertó, le mire, estaba profundamente, dormida.

¿Qué ocurrió este día? ¿Por qué dejo a Isabella acercarse tanto a mi? ¿Por qué ella es así? ¿Esta es la verdadera Bella? ¿Y no esa frívola y mala chica? ¿Por qué observo? ¿Qué esta ocurriendo?

Sea lo que sea, solo se una cosa, este día estuvo de locos, ella quien es en realidad, la chica de hoy o la de siempre; Por que pienso en ella de una forma extraña, que ocurrió hoy conmigo, por que tengo compasión por ella...

Espero que no me este volviendo loco, posiblemente si, pero de una forma muy extraña, el día de hoy creo que eh conocido ala Isabella tímida, posiblemente haya muchas mas, no puedo esperar a poder descubrirlas...

¿Quién eres Isabella Swan? ¿Por qué al tenerte junto a mi me pone nervioso?


End file.
